


Forbidden Fruit

by Rroselavy



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-30
Updated: 2010-06-30
Packaged: 2017-10-10 08:16:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rroselavy/pseuds/Rroselavy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koumyou and Ukoku share strawberries and philosophy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forbidden Fruit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theskywasblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskywasblue/gifts).



If they be two, they are two so  
As stiff twin compasses are two;   
Thy soul, the fix'd foot, makes no show   
To move, but doth, if th' other do.

And though it in the centre sit,   
Yet, when the other far doth roam,  
It leans, and hearkens after it,   
And grows erect, as that comes home.

\-- John Donne  
"A Valediction Forbidding Mourning"

~**~***~**~

_I have other lovers, you know._

I suppose that can't be helped.

Doesn't it bother you?

You still come back to me.

Maybe next time, I won't.

I can't force you to stay.

Koumyou awakened, the conversation echoing loudly in his head.

It hadn't been a dream, though. It had been last night; the conversation brought to a close when they'd begun to made love savagely, Ukoku goading him on--begging for it--and Koumyou, sensing the deep need within his young lover, finally succumbing to his dark desires.

The sun's rays slanted in through the open _shoji_ doors, laying blinding trapezoids on the pickled floorboards, illuminating the room in warm hues. Outside, in the brilliantly lit courtyard, birds chirped and bees buzzed about, merrily pollinating the rhododendron and azalea flowers. Koumyou could feel the humidity building already; it promised to be another unseasonably warm day. He shifted on his mattress and, with a start, realized that Ukoku was still beside him, pinning his arm.

Koumyou gazed upon Ukoku's sleeping, unguarded face. Its soft expression made him feel vaguely guilty; made him feel as if he were taking advantage of the teen. He inhaled sharply. Ukoku _was_ still a kid, but he was far from innocent, far more worldly than Koumyou. Though, that didn't preclude that he was twice Ukoku's age, and he being much older, should have known better than to take up with him. Koumyou sighed softly and slid his arm out from under Ukoku's pillow. Koumyou allowed himself a few more minutes, quietly contemplating Ukoku's sleeping form. It seemed that when he was awake, Ukoku's dark presence absorbed the sunlight, his void bending the rays to his will. But as he slept, the unbound light cavorted about the room, bouncing off surfaces, flitting across the bed-linens, and dance in his hair, igniting vibrant reds in the otherwise ebony strands.

Sliding out of the bed with a hushed sigh, he stood up gingerly, feeling aches in muscle groups that prior to the day before he didn't even know he had; he imagined Ukoku would be feeling plenty sore too, when he woke up. Koumyou stretched for a few seconds before he lifted a thin, cotton _yukata_ off the peg on the back of his door, and then set about taking care of his morning obligations.

When he returned to his bedroom a short while later (orders dispatched and Kouryuu dressed, fed and sent off to his lessons), arms laden with a tray containing a teapot and a plate of chocolate-covered strawberries, Koumyou was pleasantly surprised to find Ukoku still in bed; still sleeping soundly. The sun had inched across the floor, compressing the glowing geometric shapes along its way. The warm flutter in his stomach at the tableau that greeted Koumyou soon turned to cold dread, though. It was so unlike Ukoku to sleep in, not that Koumyou considered himself an expert on the younger sanzo's habits. But still, he'd never stayed through the night before, let alone slept most of the morning away, even when they'd traveled together for that year. A smile returned to grace Koumyou's features as he reminisced about that carefree time.

He approached his bed, laying the tray carefully on the nightstand, and gazed upon Ukoku. Then Koumyou knelt beside him and pressed his lips against his forehead to feel for a fever. It was an old trick he'd learned when Kouryuu was still an infant. Ukoku's skin was cool against his mouth, allaying Koumyou's fears that he'd fallen ill. Turning his attention to the plate of treats, Koumyou lifted a huge strawberry and contemplated the swirl of chocolate that coated its end. Already a fine sheen of sweat, brought on by the rising humidity, covered the fruit.

Ukoku stirred.

"Shit," he groaned, blinking his eyes against the light, "I should have been gone hours ago." He squinted up at Koumyou, then reached for his glasses.

"You must have been very tired," Koumyou replied casually. Dead to the world, was more like it. By the time they'd finished their carnal pleasure, neither had had the energy to bother to get up and get cleaned off properly. Their clothes were still strewn about the otherwise neat room, along with an empty sake pot and two cups.

Instead of eating the strawberry, he brought it to Ukoku's lips. When they remained firmly closed, he swiped it across the seam. Giving in, Ukoku took a healthy bite, making sure to include Koumyou's fingers. Koumyou felt his pulse race when Ukoku sucked lightly on the digits, and a soft moan escaped his lips when Ukoku released his fingers. Koumyou ate what remained of the fruit.

"I should go," Ukoku stated when he'd swallowed the pulp. He sat up and leaned his back against the headboard, making no move to follow through on his comment.

Koumyou looked upon the remark as a challenge.

Sometimes Ukoku could be exhausting; always speaking in anagrams and riddles. His words were dense metaphors, pregnant with hidden meanings. Koumyou supposed many would say the same about him, if given the opportunity. Except, where Ukoku was concerned, Koumyou tried his best to be frank, even though he remained careful of his speech. He knew if he said the _right_ words, the words he believed Ukoku was waiting to hear, he could bind Ukoku to his side. _Stay with me._

And it was a tempting thought, so very tempting.

But were he to ask, the Ukoku he loved--and Koumyou knew without a second's hesitation that not only did he love Ukoku, he was _in_ love with him--would cease to exist. That Ukoku would be consumed by the ennui, and what remained would be a mere husk, a shadow of the man sprawled so enticingly in his bed. Koumyou could never abide that. He would never forgive himself if he crushed Ukoku's free spirit. But more than that, Ukoku would never forgive him.

"Koumyou, do you?"

Koumyou cocked his head. "Do I, what?"

Ukoku rolled his eyes and Koumyou did a mental inventory. He hadn't heard Ukoku speak, but he could have missed it, as deep in his thoughts as he was.

"Have other lovers." They were back to their earlier conversation, and Ukoku's brow was knit; he was feigning annoyance, Koumyou surmised.

He lifted another strawberry off the plate and bit into it, considering his answer. The tartness of the fruit mingled with the bittersweet of the dark chocolate coating, the contrast reminding him of their relationship. Koumyou savored the complimentary flavors. He took the uneaten portion and then traced a line down the center of Ukoku's chest from his throat to a plane even with his nipples. Ukoku's skin glistened with ripened fruit's juice. Turning the berry, Koumyou dragged it back and forth over both of Ukoku's nipples, circling each dusky aureole, leaving behind a wake of chocolate. He offered the bruised fruit to his lover.

"I'm content with what I have, Ukoku," he said finally, raising his eyes to meet Ukoku's smoldering gaze. Koumyou felt a warmth descending down his midline as he watched Ukoku chewing thoughtfully. His finger pads traced lightly along Ukoku's neck, then slipped further down, brushing over his pronounced collarbone. He leaned in until Ukoku's face filled his field of vision. "I'd like it if you stayed, if only for the morning."

Koumyou dipped his head and traced over the path the strawberry had left with his tongue. Ukoku expelled a soft sigh and then Koumyou felt his movements as he removed his eyeglasses.

"Since you asked so nicely, how could I refuse?" The response was deliberately flat and bored, but Ukoku's body belied his attitude. Koumyou felt a shiver run through it.

Koumyou's lips quirked against Ukoku's skin moments before his mouth engulfed a taut nipple. He sucked hard, eliciting a low groan from Ukoku, then broke the seal only to worry the peak with the tip of his tongue. Ukoku's hands slid over Koumyou's shoulders and he felt the tug of his braid being tightened around Ukoku's wrist.

He was wrenched away from his task, Ukoku capturing him in a ravishing kiss. Without breaking the lip-lock, Koumyou crawled between Ukoku's legs, yanking the covers off and kicking them away. He palmed Ukoku's hot, hard erection and they both groaned at the contact. Tongues battled and the kiss grew more heated as Koumyou slowly pumped Ukoku's cock. Ukoku snaked his free hand between their bodies and tugged open Koumyou's robe. His hand slid down the smooth contours of Koumyou's chest and abdomen, then he wrapped his fingers around Koumyou's length. He matched Koumyou's rhythm, his thumb gliding over the head of his cock on every upstroke. It was a delightful sensation, underscored by the faint aroma of chocolate mingling with the heady scent of their mutual arousal.

Koumyou broke the kiss, and once again focused his attention on tasting Ukoku's skin.

"Koumyou…" Ukoku's voice crackled with lust. "Fuck me."

He wanted to. And how, he wanted to. His dick twitched with excitement as the neediness in Ukoku's voice reached his ears. But Koumyou knew Ukoku was most likely too tender from the night before, it would hurt today, and he didn't want their sex to be a battleground, or worse, another method of self-punishment in Ukoku's arsenal.

Koumyou raised his head and gave Ukoku a smile.

"Next time."

He didn't wait for a reply. Instead, Koumyou slid down between Ukoku's legs and engulfed the glistening head of his cock, taking it in his mouth down to the root. He slid his hands over Ukoku's narrow hips and anchored them to the bed.

"Oh—"

Whatever Ukoku was going to say was lost when Koumyou began to suck. Ukoku's hands fell limp at his sides as Koumyou's tongue worked him over; at the same time, Koumyou's hand sought out Ukoku's balls and he gently rolled them between his fingers. They tightened appreciably as he continued to give Ukoku head, and Ukoku made the most marvelous sounds. And then, suddenly, without much of a warning at all, he was coming, the tang of his spend filling Koumyou's mouth.

Ukoku sighed softly as Koumyou released him.

Adjusting his robe and re-tying it, Koumyou took his seat next to Ukoku. He was still hard, but he could wait. He reached for the plate of strawberries and then settled back against the headboard.

"You seem confident about that," Ukoku remarked off-handedly.

"There won't be?" Koumyou bit into another strawberry.

Ukoku scratched his head, a smirk flirting with his lips. He rolled onto his hip and propped his head in his hand. The light rays began to bend again.

"No obligations awaiting you?" He changed the subject.

"All taken care of."

"Including me."

Koumyou turned his head and admired the long line of Ukoku's body, the way his skin stretched over the sharp angle of his hipbone, grateful he wasn't self-conscious.

"I don't think of you as that."

_What am I?_

"What am I, then?"

_Friend. Lover … world._

"What _is_ anyone?"

Ukoku let out a groan of frustration and rolled onto his back. And then he began to laugh.


End file.
